In The Sun
by Se-chan
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots featuring Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura. Ratings will range from K - M. May contain spoilers.
1. Ex

**Rating ::** T (a couple of nasty words; fluffy)

**Comments ::** Written for the Anonymous challenge at the KakaSaku community at dreamwidth. My first attempt at KakaSaku, so hopefully it's not too awful.

Hatake Kakashi is stumped. This is unusual. He is clever, talented and innovative; few problems ever stood a chance against his devastating wit. However some aspects of life have the habit of baffling even the sharpest of minds. In this particular instance, it is the one aspect of life that haunts all males of the species (and probably most others): women.

To say this man is a hit with the ladies – at least initially – would be the understatement of the century. He has it all: mystery, danger, fame... and beneath that mask has got to be a face that matches the gorgeous body it sits on. Yes, there is the strange public viewing of porn thing, but that means he's good in bed, right? Hells yes, lets get me some of that.

Unfortunately for this fine male specimen, he does not appear to attract the sort of women a man - _any_ _man_ - would want to deal with. That is, those that are nice, caring, genuinely loving or at the very least mentally stable. No; it would seem that the only women who want a piece of his toned arse are, for want of a better phrase, completely and utterly batshit crazy.

For instance, take Charlotte. Absolutely stunning, sharp as a knife with a body to kill for. They'd dated for a happy two weeks before she ran off with his latest pay check and spent every single cent on a brand new wardrobe-full of shoes.

Then there was Melody. She'd seemed like a suitable change of pace – a civilian, compassionate, loving, and soft and warm in all the right places. Sure, she was a bit clingy, but she made him home cooked meals every day when he got home from work. She just really cared, right? Perhaps a little too much, he discovered, when he got back from a week-long B class mission and she was screaming in his face, demanding that he quit his job and marry her.

So the list goes on. Tessa, Suki, Cassandra... and he didn't even want to _remember_ that one date he'd had with Anko.

But the others were all absolute darlings compared to Lisa. After 5 days of dating she had managed to track down and introduce herself to his _mother_, of all people, without his knowledge or encouragement. He hadn't heard the end of that one for months.

But now... now he's seeing this new girl. Not just any girl, either. His old student had grown into a beautiful young woman, and what was more, she seemed to want _him_. It took some persuasion on her part, but it was a token struggle – he was lost the moment she looked up at him with those sea-green eyes and told him she needed him. A relationship had formed despite his better judgment, and now... now he didn't know what to think.

She's nice (when she's not smacking him for pulling some perverted stunt on her). She's kind (as a ninja who crushes skulls with her bare fist can be). She's sane (or at least, a fair sight saner than he is). Maybe it's because she's known him since she was a kid, and his so called "alluring" aura of mystery is a bit of a joke to her. Maybe it's because she's at least as dangerous as he is, with her own fair share of fame and admiration. Maybe it's because, despite appearances, she knows he's just a lonely man who's lost many things he cares about and could lose many more. Whatever the case, he knows that she's different.

"Are you going to knock then, or are we just going to stand on the doorstep and freeze to death?"

She blows on her fingers, shuffling a bit from side to side to keep warm and suddenly he's aware of the chilly air around them. He gives himself a mental shake and then allows himself a small smile as she frowns at the doorknob, a nervous twist to her mouth.

"Sorry." he laughs, and leans over to kiss her forehead before he reaches forward to bash on the door.

He hopes this goes well. He's sure it will – after all, she's different: she's _right_ (he thinks... he hopes). And if his mother will ever like any girl, it's Sakura.


	2. Date

**Rating ::** T (mentions of the deed, nothing explicit)

**Comments ::** Written for the Take A Prompt, Leave A Prompt challenge at the KakaSaku community at dreamwidth.

"Sit down. I need to do your makeup." the blonde said indignantly as Sakura jumped up yet again.

Sakura refrained from doing as she was told, instead opting to pace around the room. "I can't believe you talked me into this!" she said, flustered, her hands waving around her face.

Ino, displaying an uncharacteristic amount of self control, resisted the urge to snap at her friend and instead snagged her by the elbow and pulled her back into her seat. "For god's sake, Forehead, it's not that big a deal. I'm just making you presentable for your dinner-date. I know it makes a change from your usual sweaty med getup and disgustingly dishevelled hair, but trust me - Kakashi-sensei will be thanking me on bended knee after I'm done with you."

Sakura made a face, pulling nervously at the edge of her scandalously short skirt. She felt ridiculously bare without her shorts. Her top was possibly even worse, a tight, form-fitting short-sleeved tee with a dangerously low neck-line. Ino had curled her hair so that it fell in loose ringlets about her face, and she resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ears (her leg was still stinging after the blow she'd received last time she'd tried it).

"But Ino, that's how Kakashi and I _are_- we don't do the whole dressing up thing. I've never even seen him in anything but his jounin uniform!"

Ino clicked her tongue in irritation as she readjusted her grip on the mascara. "Hold still, you almost made me smudge it. Nearly done. Anyway, if you're lucky, by the end of tonight you'll have seen him _without_ it too."

She smirked as Sakura made a strangled sound and aimed a slap at her arm, which failed to connect when she sat back triumphantly.

"There we go, all done. You're a stunner. If you don't get that maskless kiss today then you're never getting it, babe."

Scowling, Sakura made her way over to the mirror. And stared. She had to admit, Ino had done her job well - she did look nice. Maybe a little sexy too.

Later that night, after getting not only the bare-faced kiss she dreamed of but a whole lot more bare activities as well, she decided it was a good thing she'd let Ino talk her into this. She would have to say thank you tomorrow.


	3. Promise

**Rating ::** K (angsty)

**Comments ::** Written for the Take A Prompt, Leave A Prompt challenge at the KakaSaku community at dreamwidth.

She reaches up and grabs his mask just so she can hear his answer again and again against her own lips. Every fibre of her being rebels against letting him go, because when she does, it might be for the last time.

After far too short a time, he's pulling away from her, her fingers loosening and slowly drifting down his chest from where they had been fisted in his vest. She's aware of nothing but his eyes, fixed on her own, burning right down to her very core.

"I will come back."

And then he's gone, and she stands there, still as the trees around her. A single thought runs through her mind, over and over, a mantra against the dark and the cold.

He will come back. He promised.


	4. Tickle

**Rating ::** MA (smut smut smut) - be gone, kiddies.

**Comments ::** Written for the Anonymous challenge at the KakaSaku community at dreamwidth. My first attempt at smut... and mindless smut, at that... also, Sakura is quite obviously meant to be 18+ in this, but if it still squicks you then ye have been warned.

Sakura had him pinned.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but it had. One moment he was sleepily kissing his deliciously seductive girlfriend as she twined her fingers with his own, slowly gliding his hands up the sheets towards the headboard; the next he was lying there, abandoned, hands and feet cuffed to the bed, feeling equal parts disgruntled and pissed off.

"Sakura. What exactly is this supposed to be?"

Annoyance laced his voice as he frowned at her back. He was still clearing the sleep out of his brain, but he strongly felt that she should at least be paying him some attention instead of messing around in the dresser at the foot of the bed. She'd even enhanced his bonds with chakra seals so he couldn't break free. Yes, pissed off was definitely dominating the emotional ratio.

Finding what she was looking for, Sakura spun around triumphantly. She paused, surveying his position on the bed from her relative vantage point. Her eyes traveled up from his exposed navel to his irritated face, her expression both calculating and admiring.

"I should think you'd remember what this is about."

Silence from the bed. Sakura smirked, and Kakashi found himself eying her pink lips hungrily despite his anger. Smiling knowingly at his darkening eyes, she placed a hand on her hip provocatively.

"No? Then I guess I'll just have to remind you. Remember a couple of weeks ago when you _spanked_ me in front of Shishou and Shizune-san? And then _laughed_ at me?"

Kakashi did remember. In fact, he often re-played the brilliant blush that had suffused her pale cheeks when Tsunade had raised an eyebrow and Shizune had stifled a giggle behind her hand before scolding him soundly. He did not, however, admit this. A feeling of quiet dread had slowly begun to replace his previous irritation. He really should have realised that her lack of immediate and violent retaliation to the incident was extremely suspicious.

It was this point that she flashed him a truly frightening smile. "I thought it was time for a little payback." From behind her back, she withdrew what she had obviously been searching for in the dresser.

A long, red feather slid into view.

Kakashi gulped.

Predatory smile still in place, Sakura began to slink towards him, hips swaying. This was lost on Kakashi, for his eyes were fixed on the object in her hand, dread now well and truly established. She reached the foot of the bed and slowly sank to her knees, eyes never leaving his face.

Then her gaze flicked to his feet. Large, perfectly formed feet, hanging slightly off the edge of a too-short bed.

"Sakura..."

His statement was cut off by a sharp inhalation as she ran the tip of the feather gently over the base of his heel, across the sensitive arch and up to the sole of his foot.

"Mmmm?" she hummed wickedly, her eyes dancing with dark delight.

Another shuddering breath was pulled unwillingly from his throat as she repeated the process.

"Sakura, stop..." he whispered, breath coming in pants. His body shook as she ignored him.

"Oh, I haven't finished yet." she purred as she changed feet.

The feel of the feather gliding across his sensitive skin was torturous. It sent goosebumps running up his leg and into his groin, which resulted in a sudden rush of blood to the area. Hell and divinity combined into one, it was almost beyond endurance. His eyes screwed shut, a moan tore from his throat as he battled with warring instincts. Unable to pull away, his hips bucked, hard cock bouncing in the cool air.

Sakura looked up from what she was doing and examined his swollen, throbbing member. She licked her lips, and repeated her slow mapping of the sole of his foot with the feather tip. She was rewarded with another tortured moan, and Kakashi's hips bucked once again, grinding desperately against thin air.

Smiling, she rose to her feet and observed the effects of her ministrations. A thin layer of sweat coated his body, his breathing harsh and irregular, and his hands, still bound above his head, were fisted. His erect member was resting against his hard abdominals, pulsing occasionally.

Placing her hands on the bed, she slowly crawled towards him, arms and legs on either side of his helpless form. She hovered above him on hands and knees.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of what you've done." she said slowly, and he opened eyes as dark as night to stare at her with an intensity that almost burned. She leaned in, breath ghosting across his ear.

"I want you to beg."

Kakashi made a sound that was somewhere between a growl and a moan as she trailed the feather tip up his side, starting at his jutting hip bone. His hips finally found something to connect with as he ground against her hot, wet core.

"Ungh, _Sakura_..." he moaned as she pressed down against him, only to rise up, the delicious friction lost. His brief contact with her center had left a layer of moisture on his cock, and the combination of the feather drifting up his skin and the cool air flowing around his member elicited a shuddering sob.

"Beg for me." Sakura whispered, trailing the feather across his tightening balls.

It was too much. Kakashi was not a man to submit easily, but she had him so aroused it was almost painful. He let out a strangled groan.

"Gods, Sakura, _please_!"

He gasped as, almost immediately, she engulfed him in her tight, wet heat. Maddeningly slowly, she slid herself up and then back down his hard length. He moaned and struggled against his bonds, desperate to grab her hips and force her to take up a pace that would sate him.

"Sakura!" he groaned in frustration, voice husky with need.

She relented slightly, increasing her pace a very little, and his head lolled on the pillow in ecstasy. His hips thrust in perfect rhythm to her own, and although his mind was almost blank except for the pure pleasure coursing through his body, his hips angled themselves naturally to thrust against the subtle spot hidden deep inside her. Her gasp brought him back to reality. His eyes snapped open, taking in her flushed face and glazed eyes.

He angled his hips and thrust hard again, this time eliciting a pleasured moan. That was all it took. Her pace increased dramatically, becoming almost frenzied in speed, and all rational thought left him. All he could think of was how good she felt, how her tight, velvety grip was pumping him for all he was worth.

He felt her tight heat clamp down on him before he heard her cry as her orgasm hit her, and over the edge he went. His world went white, and he was dimly aware of a hoarse yell which must have come from his own throat as his seed spurt forth over and over until she had milked every last pearly drop from his shuddering body.

After what felt like several decades, his wits began to return to him. Sakura had collapsed on top of him, exhausted, and his bonds had loosened as her chakra dissipated. He brought his arms down to wrap around her shoulders, holding her close against his chest.

"That was a mean trick."

Sakura merely shifted into a slightly more comfortable position, her eyes closed.

"You deserved it." she mumbled.

He smiled, holding her a little closer, and was content until he heard her gentle snores filling the air.

Well, that was that.

Her surprised yelp as he flipped her over and pinned her hands to the headboard with his own chakra was quickly replaced by a string of quite foul expletives.

Kakashi just smirked, his eye glinting evilly.

"I think it's time for a little payback."


	5. Break in

**Rating ::** M (swearing; also total crack)

**Comments ::** Written for the Take A Prompt, Leave A Prompt challenge at the KakaSaku community at dreamwidth. Total crackiness ahead... and slight homage to A Knight's Tale.

She is _never_ going to get the deposit back on this apartment.

Sakura stood in her doorway, wide-eyed, surveying the wreckage. Chairs were overturned. Holes had been punched in the walls. Cupboard doors had been ripped off their hinges, and the contents of her draws were strewn all over the floor.

"What. The. _Fuck_?"

Her initial shock was quickly being replaced by homicidal rage. She was going to find the jerk who _dared_ to break into and trash her apartment and rip him limb from limb. His insides would become his outsides, his intrails would become his extrails and... pain. Lots of pain.

"Holy shi- do you think they were looking for something?"

Sakura spun round, having forgotten her current company due to her vivid imaginings of extreme violence towards some faceless shinobi. Not that it had to be a shinobi. Sakura had nothing of value, so she never bothered rigging her house with traps - a simple lock-and-key approach had always been good enough for her. But not any more. No: from now on, any fucker who even dared approach her home when she wasn't in was going to get blasted to smithereens.

Naruto was looking at her with considerable concern. He was pretty sure going all vacant like that was a sign of shock, but vast amounts of past experience had taught him that suggesting she go to the hospital would probably get him punched.

"Sakura-chan? Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know!" she snarled.

But her mind was already whirring it's way back to a particular incident that had taken place several months before. An incident involving the theft of a certain set of orange-backed books.

Naruto was backing away in alarm by the time Sakura's body started to shake with fury.

"KAKASHIII!"


End file.
